


What Hurts - Komahina

by Nagitoezkomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Depression, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, POV Third Person, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitoezkomaeda/pseuds/Nagitoezkomaeda
Summary: "you can't keep acting like everything is okay komaeda!" hinata said, kneeling down in front of the white haired man. "seeing you do this to yourself.. it hurts me too, yknow?"a story where hinata does his best to prove to komaeda that he's worth love.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	What Hurts - Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> hello members from the discord server. and to anyone out of the server. help, they are gonna kill me😃

ever since komaeda woke up, he distanced himself. he couldn't do much while on the ship to and from future foundation headquarters, but he tried his best. hinata noticed this, and he wanted to say something to him, but figured komaeda just wasn't use to anything yet. he thought maybe once they got back to jabberwock island he would be back to normal, but of course, he didn't. in fact, it was worse.

as soon as the ship stopped at the first island, he went straight to his cottage. komaeda didn't stop to tell anyone, or look at anyone. he just walked off.

a month had past since then. he has gotten to the point where he would eat with everyone, and talk once in a while. mostly going to talk to hinata. 

hinata and komaeda have gotten a lot closer. hinata would often knock on komaedas cottage in the mornings to talk to the hotel, and walk back to the cottages when it was getting dark. sometimes when hinata is working on stuff for future foundation, komaeda would bring him coffee and a muffin. or when komaeda is separating documents or shredding paper, hinata would come and help him clean up after. (tho komaeda insists that he doesn't need any help, and that he doesn't want to be a burden.) 

all though komaeda has been more interactive with the others, hinata can still tell something was off. he wasn't sure if the others could tell, but he just had a gut feeling. often times, he would rely on kamurkura to analyze the white males actions. he wasn't sure it it was a good idea to use him just to figure out komaeda, but hinata was beginning to become hopeless when it came to how the taller one was feeling.

the spikey haired male would try and get something out of komaeda, but nothing would work. he would always make a excuse saying he was just feeling ill due to his disease, or that he was just tired. which he guessed wasn't completely wrong, but he knew there had to be something else going through the albinos head.

hinata just really wanted him to open up.

it breaks his heart to see the closest person to him seem so sad all the time. hinata was so close to just telling him how he feels and that not only does he know something is going on, but that he need him to talk to him about it.

and that brings hinata here, in front of komaedas cottage late into the night. that day komaeda didn't show up for dinner. when souda came back from going to go get him, he said komaeda wasn't hungry, and that he wanted to rest. 

hinata didn't get his work done until late, and on his way back to his cottage, he saw a dim light coming from the albinos cottage. curious, he walked up to his door. he placed his ear against the door to hear anything. 

silence. 

then a small hissing noise. 

then hinata heard it again. 'whats going on?' the thought. hinata gently knocked in the door. as soon as he did, the noise stopped. there was a long period where there was no noise at all. not hissing noise, no slight movement, nothing. so he knocked again. this time, he heard slow shuffles coming towards the door. he backed up a step as soon as he heard the doorknob unlock.

"hm? what are you doing here at this hour, hinata-kun?" komaeda asked. komaedas cheeks were a light shade of pink, arms crossed. hinata bit his lip and frowned his eyebrows. "you didn't come to dinner today, how come?" he asked.

komaeda looked at him for a moment before smiling at the other boy. "hinata-kun is worried? I thought souda-kun told you guys that I was going to rest?" said the albino.

hinata looked to the side. 'thats... definitely not a real smile. what is he trying to cover?' "well, you're not asleep right now, how come?" the shorter one asked. komaeda giggled. "well someone decided to knock on my door at one o'clock at night." 

hinatas eyes widened. "i-im sorry. I didn't mean to awaken you." he said, looking down. 

"well it's alright I guess, I was having troubles sleeping anyway. But since we are both awake, would you like to come in?" the white haired male asked. hinata stood there, thinking. 'well if i do go in, maybe I can see what the cause of those weird noises were.'

hinata have him a small nod. komaeda flashed him a smile (which still seemed off) and stepped aside. hinata gave him a quick smile back before walking in. 

once he was in, he looked around. 'well he has a lamp on, that explains the light, of course.' he looked towards the bathroom. the door was slightly cracked, but the lights were off inside. 'okay, nothing too unusual.' hinata was quickly pulled back to reality once he heard the door of the cottage close.

komaeda walked past him to sit onto the couch, arms still crossed. he followed his lead and sat beside him. hinata turned his head to look at him. the other male was looking down, arms crossed. 'come to think of it, his arms have been crossed this whole time.'

"komaeda?" he spoke up. komaeda looked up at hinata, tilting his head. "are you cold?" the brunette asked. komaeda gave him a confused look. "why ask?" the albino said.

hinata bit his lip and pointed at his arms. "your arms have been crossed this whole time." he pointed out. komaeda froze. 'whats going on?'

"komaeda, are you alright?" hinata asked. the albino truned to look away from him. at this point, hinata was confused. he scooted closer. he grabbed komaedas wrist. 'he wasn't wearing his hand? well I guess that's a given, being it's one in the morning.' 

komaeda made no fight to pull back, instead, his head bowed down. and that's when hinata noticed...

"komaeda, have you been hurting yourself?" he asked. panic slowly making it's way into the brunettes body. komaeda said nothing. there on the albino wrist was three fresh cuts, along with many scares and scabs spread along his forearm. 

hinata ran his thumb over one of the fresh cuts, causing komaeda to hiss and pull away. "komaeda why-"

"I think you should go." komaeda interrupted. hinata frowns. the brunette stood up in front of komaeda. "go? you're seriously telling me to go? I'm worried about you komaeda!" hinata didn't really mean to raise his voice, but there was no turning back now.

"it's fine hinata-kun, stop acting like it's suck a big deal. honestly." the albino said, still looking at his feet. 

"you can't keep acting like everything is okay komaeda!" hinata said, kneeling down in front of the white haired man. "seeing you do this to yourself.. it hurts me too, yknow?" komaeda stayed quiet.

the brunette took a deep breath. "komaeda I cared about you a lot. I can't stand seeing you in this state." he said softly.

there were a few seconds of silence before komaeda finally spoke up. "yeah well, I dunno why.. I'm just a waste of space." he said. he spoke just barely above a whisper. "you're not a waste of space komaeda. you're not trash, and you do deserve the best. everyone does." hinata grabbed his hand. "and honestly, you mean the absolute world to me. and I'm going to do my best to show you I mean every word. every. word." 

at that point, komaeda finally lifted his head. they sat like that for a second before komaeda started sobbing. hinatas heart broke then and there. he quickly pulled him into a hug, and that's where they stayed for what felt liked forever. komaeda just cried into his shoulder.

hinata just rubbed his back, shushing him as he slowly rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

komaedas sobs slowly turned into quite sniffles and shivers. hinata took this opportunity to slightly pull away to look at him. he placed his hands on his cheeks and whipped aways the tears stained on his cheeks. 

his eyes locked with albinos grey ones. he slowly looked down at his pink, chapped lips. he bit his lip as he looks back up, heart beating out of his chest. then and idea popped into his head. he leaned in just enough for their lips to barley brush up against one another. 

"komaeda, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

he felt the others breath hitch. before hinata could say anymore, komaeda pressed his lips fully onto hinatas. 

after a second, komaeda pulled back. he glared into hinatas eyes. "then I expect you to not hold back hinata-kun." komaeda said seductively. hinatas eyes quickly darkened. "i wasn't planning to." he said before climbing into the others lap. komaeda didn't have time to react before hinata smashed his lips back onto komaedas. 

their lips danced together softly as hinata moves his hands to settle in the softness of komaedas hair. the albino let out a soft groan then hinata tugged on is softly, causing hinata to bite the others lower lip. the brunette took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth.

komaedas cold hands slowly made it's ways into the back of the brunettes shirt, sending a shiver down his spine. 

hinatas tongue licked the others bottom lip before pulling away. "do you wanna move to the bed?" he asked, slightly panting due to the kiss. once komaeda nodded, hinata got off of him. they walked over to the made bed, suddenly a rush of nervousness ran over hinatas body, and it seems like he wasn't alone. 

once komaeda was laying on the bed, he spoke up. "I've uh, never done this before." the albino said, looking towards the window. hinata quickly took his socks and shoes off before climbing on top of komaeda. "I'm glad that makes two of us."

though hinata was acting confident, deep down he wasn't exactly sure what to do next. so he decides to go a long with his promise to make komaeda understand how much he means to not only him, but to everyone else. he gently picked up the wrist that komaeda cut. he brought it up to his lips and softly peppered kisses along the scabs and scars. komaeda gasped, slowly a deep shade of red began to creep it's way onto his cheeks. 

"komaeda, I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do this." he said letting komaedas nub drop to the bed. the brunette pressed his lips back onto komaedas, moving down to his jaw, then to his neck, where he decides to leave a mark. komaeda moaned softly at the feeling. without even thinking, hinata rocks his hips against the albinos, causing him to gasp. 

instead of stopping and telling him he wasn't thinking, he continued to grind his clothes erection against komaedas. "h-hinata-kun, I don't think I want to wait any longer, not do I t-think I can~" he said breathlessly. 'hes already breathless?' hinata thought.

he rocked down onto komaedas hips more firmly. the albinos hips met his in a sloppily, leaving them humping one another in a ungodly manner. 

"h-hinata-kun stop, s-stop!" komaeda said. hinata came to a burning hult and looked down at him. "whoa hey, are you alright?" he asked. he was about to get off of the other male until he began to unbutton hinatas shirt. "calm down, I was just getting kinda close, I don't wanna cum just yet." he said calmly, making the brunette blush. 

hinata got off of komaeda. "hurry and undress, I don't think I can wait either." the brunette said. komaeda nodded and began to undress, same with hinata. 

"hey komaeda, do you have uhm, anything for lube?" he asked nervously. komaeda pointed at the dresser drawer, before pulling down his underwear. he quickly grabbed the coconut oil from the drawer and made his way to the albino. once he was back on the bed, he crawled his way in between komaedas legs. 

"hinata-kun, don't waste time, hurry up and fuck me already~" komaeda whined impatiently. hinata blushed. 'i... wasn't expecting that-' 

though he did listen to komaedas words. he spread the oil on his pointer finger and middle finger, before slipping one into komaedas hole. the albino hissed in a breath. "s-sorry if it hurts." hinata apologized. the taller male let out a small giggle. "it's okay it doesn't hurt as much as it just feels new." 

the brunette nodded. after a while he slipped in another finger, scissoring them inside komaeda. "ahh, hinata, i-i think I'm ready~" he moaned. hinata bit his lip and nodded. he pulled his fingers out.

"I uh, not have a condom." hinata said. komaeda looked over at him. 

"I trust you, y'know?" the white haired male said. hinata blushed, but nodded. he poured a good amount of coconut oil on his cock, slowly pumping himself to spread the substance around. when he felt like he did a good enough job, he moved to line his member up with komaedas hole. 

"are you ready, komaeda?" hinata asked. komaeda gave him a quick nod before pulling the brunette into a sloppy makeout session. hinata took that chance to slowly push himself inside komaeda, causing the albino to break the kiss and let out a loud moan. "h-hajime~!"

hinata couldn't wait a second longer. everything that led up to this moment finally came crashing down on him. "I'm sorry komaeda." he said, before pulling his hips back, and slamming back into him. 

komaedas arms flew to hold hinata close as he let out loud and beautiful moans. hinata continued to pull in and out of the boy below him, letting out soft grunts a groans as komaeda sinfully moans into his ear. 

"god komaeda, you feel so good~" hinata groaned into his ear. he bit the lobe of his ear, making komaeda moan more. "yeah, just like that, don't hold back you voice, nagito~" as he said they, he moved his hand down between the two, grabbing ahold of komaedas penis, stroking him at the same pace as his thrusts. 

"hajime! i-i so close~" me moaned out. hinata spread up, trying to catch his orgasm as well. "m-me too, fuck." hinata said, out of breath.

as soon as he felt komaedas walls tighten around him, he knew he was just at peak. "h-hajime~!" komaeda moaned as he came into his hand. it didn't take hinata but a few more thrusts to fill komaeda up with his own cum. "nagito! mmh~" hinata moaned as he road out his high.

hinata collapses on top of the albino, panting heavily.

\- - - -

the next morning, komaeda woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. he smiled, remembering the events that happened a few hours prior. 

hey layed there for a couple of more minutes before untangling himself from hinatas are to get up.

"eee!" komaeda yelped, sitting back down.

oh. how embarrassing.


End file.
